Rising Sunset
by Hes-electric
Summary: Bailey is an ex-Volturi member who develops a distaste for human blood. Except for Daniel's. Main summery inside. This is boy/boy fan-fic. My own characters to begin with. Rated T for violence and same-sex romance.
1. Prey

**Disclaimer:**** obviously, considering that I don't even look like her, and I am a male – I am not Stephenie Meyer. Though I will forever appreciate her work with the Twilight series, I own nothing but a copy of each book.**

**Author's note:**** what's the deal with the ALL HUMAN fan-fictions? I don't see the point in them; I just read the summery, notice the A/H and just go to the next one … Sorry guys, nothing personal.**

**Um, this story DOES involve … affection (though at the current time I have no plans of sexual intercourse) between two males – Daniel and Bailey.**

**Bailey's ability is based on what I believe mine would be if I were a vampire.**

**Read and review, if you like. I don't mind if there's flames, as long as it's constructive.**

**I don't believe in only writing one hundred to a thousand words per chapter, so most of my chapters will be around five thousand, and about fifteen pages each.**

**Main summery:**** set during and after Breaking Dawn. Bailey is a vampire that barely remembers his human life, and he's an ex member of the Volturi Guard. Bailey is a vegetarian. Bailey met a human male, Daniel, who is to him as Bella is to Edward.**

**In passing months, Bailey and Daniel form a great companionship as friends whilst Daniel is human. But what does Bailey want from Daniel? A mate, or a friend? Or will he allow Daniel to grow old and die?**

**Rising****Sunset**

**1. Prey**

I could pick him off anywhere in a crowd. No matter the size. The way he carried himself, the smell his blood and sweat threw at me. It took all of my self control I could muster to stay in the shadows, away from the blistering sunlight's rays. I don't think he or any other of the fragile, absurd humans that I abstain my hunger from would appreciate a pale and beautiful vampire glittering in the sunlight. Though this was the middle of winter, I did not have to be so subtle and stealthy.

I remember from my time with the vampire royal family, the Volturi in Italy, centuries before moving on to Hobart, Australia, as I was learning about our world. A vampire named Eleazar, whom has now left the Guard, sensed great power running through my then-human blood and alerted Aro, who turned me himself. I could find solutions to deal with any issue, I would get momentary glimpses at what the outcomes of actions would be, and could sense on-coming conflict, though sadly it was useless against Newborns only hours old but started to work after a period of twenty-four hours, so I was of great use in the Great Southern Territory Wars against the armies of Newborns. It was my solution power that allowed me to leave the Guard once my conscience had kicked in. Though the taste was beautiful, it didn't feel right killing a human being. The Volturi had a name for people like Daniel. _La__ tua__ cantante_, where their blood would sing to my kind.

Even as a Newborn my self control was intriguing, and odd. Ha, me, an oddity among oddities, or simply put—a freak among freaks. But this one human, this one, oddly near-vampire beautiful man with his citrus juice and rose smell pulled me in. I found myself watching Daniel, getting to know him in the side lines—though he never knew I was there. Bailey was the only part of my human name I could remember, though I thoroughly suspected that this was merely my family name and that my Christian name would be lost forever, though I had given myself the last name of Reid.

Christianity ... I knew that I was a follower of the Faith in my human days, merely because when I woke up from the burning, I was wearing a crucifix around my neck, ironic that a monster was once a Christian. It didn't seem fitting, considering the sins my kind indulged ourselves in.

I knew how much I wanted Daniel's blood soaking my burning throat. His sent almost as intoxicating as his beauty. He stood merely at five foot six, shorter than my six foot frame. He was physically older than me, twenty-two against me being seventeen, and he had deep brown eyes that sat solidly against my liquid topaz coloured, though oddly they were still quite intoxicatingly addictive. Every time my gaze met with his, though I was standing dozens of meters away, I found myself locked and having no will or want to move away, just the will to keep the gaze going.

Almost like an electric current, my extra sense warned me not to slay this one at the current time, I felt that I should get to know the human, though most definitely not right this moment. I couldn't corner him in public, I couldn't be spontaneous. I had to be subtle, quiet, and inconspicuous if I wanted this to work in my favor. First I needed to work out what I wanted from Daniel. A mate, a companion … or just allow him to live forever, never letting him die. Of course I'd try to lead him to a more humane lifestyle, but if he chose to leave, become a nomad, of course I would let him. Unfortunately, my ability didn't automatically tell me what fate held for me when it came to Daniel, just how to get to the end. Normally, I could feel what would eventually happen, but not with him.

I remembered sitting on a plane, just arriving in Canberra before again taking on the flight to Adelaide for the winter. _He_ came and walked down the isle. The smell confused me at first, and it took all my will power not to lunge from my seat and wrap my teeth around his jugular and drain him of all his blood. The main thing that stopped me was the electrical current, telling me to keep him alive. He stood, awe-struck at the sight of me, most humans were, but most humans also felt intimidated and if Daniel was, he didn't show it. His eyes showed admiration, but not an ounce of fear was in those dark brown eyes. The smell deepened as he slowed by the seat next to me, slowly and carefully sitting in the same row, but leaving one seat between us, which was occupied by my carry-on bag and hooded jumper, soon to be accompanied by his dark woolen jacket. Not a word was spoken between either of us during the whole flight, though I caught sight of his name on the bag of luggage he deposited in the over-head compartment. Both of us subtly snuck in quick glances at the other, though his did not go unnoticed by my sensitive peripheral vision.

Immediately as the smell grew stronger I held my breath, reclining my chair, closed my eyes and slowly and steadily raising my abdominal wall muscles to make it seem like I was breathing. I had hoped that I did not seem suspicious in any way to Daniel. I would have hated it if I would have had to of destroyed him, because I did not succeed in obeying the one vampire rule – to keep the Secret. It did annoy me that I did not feel what the outcome of my charade would be, the electricity in my skin numb.

But here I stood, hidden on top of a city building in the populated streets of South Australia's main city, gazing down at a large crowd leaving a train station where he stood out entering the station to travel home. The electrical feeling urged me forward, down to the station. I knew now was the time to meet with Daniel, it was now … or never. I had twelve minutes before the next train would arrive, and I would have to subtly work my way down and place myself on the same train next to _my_ human, and sitting next to him, where I would introduce myself and hopefully befriend the man.

At blinding speeds I propelled myself down the building before landing lightly and undetected on my feet in an empty alleyway, away from human eyes. Casually I walked out from the alley, pulling the hood from my green striped jacket over my face to look as if I were avoiding rain, when really I was avoiding stares. I tried to keep to a human pace as I walked impatiently and excitedly along the pavement.

Finally I'd be actually meeting him and I'd get to hear his boyish voice talking to _me_. Hopefully my bass voice didn't frighten him. Then again, he didn't seem easily intimidated, quite brave in fact. I concentrated heavily on his lemon and rose smell and followed the scent through the crowd, weaving gracefully between people, avoiding colliding into them until I was held up by the traffic going along. I contemplated my chances of speeding across the busy road without people noticing. I would have to weave to the back of where everybody waited, do a run and jump and leap across the road behind a tree where I could then walk the next twenty meters to the station.

I weaved to the back of the crowd, took three slow steps back, ran forward and leapt high in to the air and landed perfectly and quietly behind a tree, unseen and undetected. The smell was most definitely stronger and more prominent here, and the electrical feeling let me know I was close to _him_, so close that my throat started to burn and venom seeped into my mouth. Oh how I wish I had spent more time hunting last night.

He would be fine and safe, I will not hurt him! I could not hurt him. I just want to know him, to befriend him. I needed that lonely gap filled. As I got to the ticket booth, I lazily threw down four one dollar coins and picked up my ticket before quickly running at a human pace through the turn-rails. His thin, medium length, wet auburn hair was unmistakable among the crowd, though the water slightly ruined the flavor of his scent, he was still easy to find. I grinned as he shook his hair like a pup to rid his hair of the wetness. It was sweet, and boyish, though utterly charming. What seemed like an eternity though was probably only half a minute, I walked on to the carriage, entering my ticket into the validater and looked around for _my_ human. He sat innocently and uncaringly until his eyes met mine. Then his breath got caught in his throat and his heart rate sped up fiercely and the corners of his mouth crept into a smile.

When my eyes locked with his the venom blistered my esophagus and flooded my mouth. I quickly and almost regretfully swallowed the venom and gave him a toothless grin and stealthily clenched my fists as the venom burnt down my chest. I lifted the hood from my head and it suddenly reminded me of my time with the Volturi. I heard Daniel's gasp of shock, and his eyes showed admiration with a bit of fear at my flawless features. I kept my eyes subtly on him, though I was sure that he knew my gaze was on his, and fluidly walked to the seat next to his.

I suppose this would seem a bit suspicious, considering the many other choices of seating, but I decided to sit next to this one person. Was I being too blunt? No, the current told me I was doing the right thing and that I should start up a conversation, but wait until the train started to move. Who knew that vampires could get nervous, and feel shy? I'm sure if there was still blood beneath my granite skin that I'd be blushing profusely. That was most definitely one of my human traits I remember being bad with – consistence blushing. There was a light above Daniel and I, which seemed to envelope him and wrap him in a gold-like aura. It was breathtaking. It added to the fact that he, himself smelt mouthwatering.

I began to wonder what he'd be like as a vampire, sitting in the rays of the sun, with his skin glittering and sparkling like diamond. The smell of being so close reminded me of the time on the plane, but he was closer this time. He was like a magnet. I felt like I was beginning to orbit around him, drawing closer. I quickly glanced at his neck, seeing the vein run through his skin. A human would not see it, but to my kind, a human's thin, soft skin looked transparent.

I felt him flinch as the train moved and knocked my cold hand against his right forearm and there was something like an electrical shock that ran up through my arm at the touch. Silently I cursed myself, but my intuition told me that now was the time to talk to him, that the touch was a conversation starter.

"Sorry about that, but it is cold, you know?" I said and Daniel's brown eyes widened. I'd surprised him with my impossibly perfect, bass voice.

"Yeah, it's cool, dude," his boyish voice nearly made my cold, dead heart beat again. He seemed in slight shock. Did he feel the electrical shock too?

I slipped my hand off of the seat and touched the metal pole that held the seats a foot from the ground. Of course I would not feel a zap, but I would hear it.

Nothing…

No zap.

"Good day?" I asked politely, blinking for show of seeming human and allowing my leg to shake up and down, as if I were resting the balls of my feet on a nerve. All for show, I just hoped it would work. Why could I not know how things would pan out with this human? How would things pan out for him? Would I lose control and kill him myself, or would I turn him? Maybe I'd just leave him to live a human life, but would I be able to let myself do that?

No.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad," he answered, only a second after I'd asked him the question. He smiled in an odd happy way, surprise was still there, but there was no more fear. "How about yourself? Why are you out in this cold and wet?"

"My day has been okay. I've been waiting to meet someone. Why are _you_ out in this?"

He grinned and opened one of the sides to his jacket, showing a workmen's uniform. I nodded and smiled. I'd already known the answer, but it would seem suspicious if I knew he'd be working, I had to remain inconspicuous.

"Did you meet who you've been waiting for?" he was honestly interested, and charmingly polite.

I nodded, and our eyes locked, slowly I breathed in and out, forgetting what effect this would have on him.

"Yeah, I did."

"Sorry, what?" he said and I realized that he had blanked out.

_My bad,_ I thought to myself and smiled politely and repeated what I had said.

"I'm Bailey," I said and cautiously offered my right hand.

"Daniel." He took it without fear, and barely flinched at the cool granite skin. "Quite a grip you've got there, Bailey."

"So, what do you do for work?" I asked. I knew he work in a stock warehouse, but I still made the right movements and noises when he told me.

"What about you? Do you go to school, university or do you work?"

"I'm on my last year of school," I smiled at his curiosity. The end result of this conversation felt stronger, and I felt more comfortable with the environment. But still … I couldn't tell what would happen once our time together of the train would finish. I would remain on the train for one more stop after he left and then run back to his home, looking after him.

"Lucky you, any idea what you would like to do once you get out of the prison?"

I chuckled at his use of words. He was right. That's all school is, a boring prison. But that _prison_ allowed me to stay in one area for longer periods of time, not that I went lately. I was too busy protecting my human. I searched through all the human memories I had. Surely I had wanted to be something as an adult. Maybe a journalist?

"I want to work as a primary school teacher." Pathetic, Bailey. Of all the jobs, you choose to teach children.

"You're not going to bitch about being underpaid and that, are you?" he joked, sticking his tongue out and winking.

I grinned and shook my head. I noticed a glint of gold around Daniel's neck and nodded towards it.

"That is utterly spectacular."

"Oh, this old thing? Eh, it's a family thing, passed down from generation-to-generation-blah-blah-blah," he said pulling out the gold chain. The pendant was of a golden roped cross with a dragon climbing up it. The cross had diamonds plated in it, and the dragon was covered in rubies and emeralds. It was … spectacular. Utterly beautiful, just like it's wearer.

"Beautiful, utterly beautiful," I said. Really I meant him, but I would appear to be talking about his amulet.

"Thank you."

Blood had rushed to Daniel's cheeks, making him blush. It added to his boyish appearance, even with his tanned skin. The blood caused my throat to burn even more, but I managed not to attack him.

"You, my newly gained friend, are very most welcome."

"You're good with words, aren't you?"

I was showing off, great. Real inconspicuous, Bailey. Let the man know that you're old enough to be this country's grandfather…

"Yeah, sorry. A lot of people say I'm quite ostentatious with my words," I realized what I'd said and rolled my eyes. "See?"

"No, it's fine. It's good to see young people with good looks _and_ brains," he said then impossibly, the blush deepened.

I knew exactly how good looking my kind was, but to hear it from him … I don't think I have ever been happier. I just wish he wouldn't blush so much. Though the boyish charm was delectable, the blood under his translucent skin was even more tempting.

"Hey, listen?" he said.

_Like I wasn't listening already,_ I thought to myself as his voice sent tingles through every part of my dead body.

I nodded for him to continue what he was going to say.

"I've got nothing happening for the rest of today and if I promise not to keep you out too late on a school night … want to come to my place and hang out for a bit?" he asked and he was quite obviously shy, it was kind of cute in a way.

No matter how much I knew I truly wanted to go with him, I knew that if I did not hunt soon, that I would slaughter my human if I were to be alone with him in a small space such as his flat.

"Um, I'm _really_ sorry. But I do not think that would be such a good idea."

_Stupid, stupid vampire, Bailey! _I mentally shouted to myself._ Oh well, at least you're doing what your Glimpses are telling you to do._

Daniel's facial expressions showed confusion and slight hurt. I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and hold him close.

My throat burned at the thought of being so close to him that I visibly winced. Though I wasn't sure that it was the burning that caused my wince, or Daniel's hurt expression.

"Your eyes seem _darker_," Daniel said and inside myself I groaned. My eyes were turning from topaz to onyx, and it was noticeable.

"Yeah, my eyes, uh … they change colour sometimes."

_Smooth, _real_ smooth, Bails._

I growled inaudibly as the train driver's voice told over the intercom that in a matter of ten seconds, we'd be approaching Daniel's stop. I smiled peacefully at him and he returned with a sheepish grin. He looked tired and exhausted after the day's work. He walked slowly, almost like he regretted getting up, and stumbled his way to the sliding doors. I chuckled softly and affectionately as he almost lost his balance when the train made its full stop.

Once the train pulled into the next stop I almost ran at vampire speed to the door, but was able to hold myself back. Though once I left and knew I was out of human sight. Well … I can't be held accountable for my actions. I ran faster than I'd ever run before. It felt like I was running faster than a day old Newborn. I ran until I came across a paddock with a herd of sheep moping around aimlessly.

They didn't look at all appetizing, and smelt even worse. An acrid, tar-like smell. Damn, at least Daniel smelt edible. But I would not end his life that way. I shook my head, gaining a Glimpse, showing me that it was in Daniel's best interest that I feed on these stinking, unappetizing, grass-munching, wool-covered mammals.

Without giving it one more thought, I crouched down into a cat-like crouch and aimed my on-coming surprise attack on the closest mutton. As quick as lightning I sprang forth, launching myself several feet into the air before tackling the helpless, worthless creature to the ground before digging my razor sharp, venom coated teeth into the animal's throat. I brought the animal to the ground, and drained the creature of its every milliliter of blood.

It tasted slightly better than it smelt, but I would still rather the taste of something more sweeter. Like a wild dingo, or something of the like. A carnivore that would taste so much more human, though still the flavor would still be wrong as it trickled down my tongue, soothing my forever burning throat.

I'd heard rumors of another vampire that had quite a large _family_ of vampires that fed on animals rather than humans. Though their leader was all but immune to the smell.

The masochistic fool even worked in a hospital. If I were near Daniel if he so much as cut his finger, I'd have to fight to hold my breath to keep from killing him.

And the other coven, in the northern regions of America, to which Eleazar had joined. They too fed on animals. Though none had anywhere near the control that the one alone vampire did.

I dropped the carcass of the sheep onto the ground and ran off for my next victim. Once I'd finished with the animals I hastily dug a near-perfect seven foot grave and three the bodies in, before refilling the grave with the dirt.

I considered myself safe to run back to Daniel and keep watch over him without fear of hurting him.

I ran back to the train station and saw a train coming. Once the train slowed to a stop parallel to the station I ran at full-vamp speed to the back of the train and climbed onto the metal roof of the elongated steel tube. I waited until the train reached its full speed before running forward until the end of the carriages and propelled myself into the air and landing elegantly into a deserted parking lot.

Before even checking to see exactly where I was, I leapt onto a building and jumped silently and swiftly, much like a ninja, rooftop-to-rooftop until I had no choice but to set myself on the ground and then run the rest of the way to the flat.

I inhaled deeply and sighed happily as Daniel's lemon zest and rose-like smell sent tingles down my spine and almost made my heart start beating for the first time in six hundred and forty-nine years. My human had done this to me numerous times, and as entertaining and pleasurable as it may feel, it was still quite annoying that I couldn't know why he did this to me.

I climbed up Daniel's side of the building until I reached his floor and shimmied my way across until I found his window. I found him sitting on his black leather couch, with a plate of food that, though may have smelt and looked quite nice to him, it looked beyond disgusting to me. Compared to the slop on Daniel's ceramic plate, the sheep's blood was bliss. Daniel was watching a television program that didn't look slightly interesting to me. I couldn't care less what was going on to some celebrity in America. The look on Daniel's face, and the obvious loneliness and depression in his eyes burnt into my soul. I, unlike others, still believed my kind had souls, otherwise, why would we feel what we do?

It hurt to see Daniel like this. It hurt so much that I couldn't help but let out a low sob. In my human days, seeing this man, this human like this, in this state would have made me cry and weep for hours. It was physically painful, and I couldn't stand it.

But there was nothing I could do.

It tore at my cold, dead heart to see him in such pain, such depression and loneliness.

He let out a soft sigh, a sigh that would have not been heard by someone sitting next to him, but thanks to my intensified hearing, I heard the sigh with perfect clarity. He put down his dinner plate of untouched food that he'd just been moving around with his fork, showing no actual want to eat the food, then he sprawled himself over the sofa, with his face facing away from me. He let his arm drop to the ground before he picked up a notebook, the same notebook I saw him use for his journal entries, or when he'd write songs for the band he played the drums in, even though his better talent was singing.

He must have been more tired than I had anticipated, because of only writing one sentence—that I could not see due to his broad shoulders shielding the notebook—Daniel quickly dozed off into a soft slumber. I could tell because of his steady, slow and even breathing. It was a lullaby on its own, enchanting and sweet. The feel of sleep was one human memory that no vampire could keep, so I envied Daniel of this ability that he considered nothing other than rest.

As gentle as possible when it came to being a vampire, I slid open to window and ghostly I walked into the lounge room of the small flat. I was curious about the one sentence that he had scrawled on the paper. Usually he'd spend hours with his notebook and he's turn over pages upon pages writing lyrics for his music. I just ran my eyes over the small text for only one ninth of a second, though it was enough to take in what it said.

_I have found my Angel._

I grinned softly and looked from the paper to Daniel. If he meant me, I was hardly an angel. I was more like Satan. I was cursed, and damned. If I were an angel, my wings would be black, withered and torn.

I sighed at Daniel's body lying there with his head tilted to the side. I saw the bright blue vein running along his neck and shook my head. Gently I slipped my right arm under his knees and my left arm around the middle of his back and lifted him effortlessly from the couch. He felt so right to be there in my arms, asleep and in a world of dreams.

He moaned softly in his sleep and shuffled closer to me. It was a cold night, and he wanted to be closer to the cold statue holding him…

Nice.

The logic was definitely not there.

But who cares about logic when I have a delicious smelling human that for some reason meant so much to me lying in my arms. Logic was the last thing on my mind.

Stupidly, and curiously I knelt my face closer to that blue vein and ran my nose along it, smelling the combined scent. I was punished for my curiosity by the white-hot burning ripping down my esophagus. I grinned, not caring about the pain and ran my cold tongue down the vein. I moved my head back slowly, inhaling at the same speed until I was in my natural position, holding him in my arms in the bridal style, and carried him to his room.

I lay him down on the highly uncomfortable looking bed and pulled the thin, dark blue, cotton cover over him to uselessly shield in some warmth. It would be impossible for a human to keep warm in this small compartment. It would be unbearably hot in summer and ghastly cold in the winter. Demonic and cruel, I didn't like how it often made Daniel sick.

I stroked his slightly damp—from his earlier shower during my hunting trip—hair away from his forehead and continued to graze the back of my fingers along his temple and cheek. He sighed comfortably and urged his face into my fingers. I smiled at his unconscious display of affection and bent down and pressed my lips gently and briefly against his warm, soft forehead which triggered the inevitable rush of fire.

I gently walked from his room, stepped through his window and closed it quietly. I had to get away from this house. I was too close to him. I was so close to sinking my teeth into his neck to taste his blood and ease the burning. But I needed Daniel alive. I would be his angel, even if it killed me. I would protect him until my body was pulled apart, and the pieces were burnt.

I gasped as I felt a Glimpse coming as I saw the possibility, a dark cloaked figure with her teeth at my throat, ripping my spine from its place.

I shuddered at the possibility of this happening. If I were to cause a fight with the Volturi, if any of them were to kill me, it would be Jane. The one I was least close to. Often I was the victim of her illusion of burning.

I searched through the back of my head and found the smoky wisp that I was looking for. I mentally pulled it into the back of my retina as I saw how I would get to such a predicament of Jane killing me.

I could see nothing. I saw nothing before three moments before the attack where I had gone off to what felt like hunting. It wasn't anywhere in Australia, in fact, it looked like woods in northern France in their summer.

I was in Europe, that's all I could tell. And if I could _see_ nothing to do with the attack, the only realistic option is that Daniel was somehow involved.

I sighed and shook my head. I'd have to avoid being in France in the summer now that I've acquainted myself with Daniel if I want to keep him safe. I would not let him feel the burning that Jane would indubitably inflict on _my_ human if she came across him.

I let out a feral roar as I ripped through streets and traffic until I found the house that I was renting as a faux. There was a familiar, pleasant scent emitting from my house. I didn't know whether this would be friend or foe.

I ran through my door and let out a snarl until I saw the lustrous mahogany hair, and the dark red eyes of the very tall, very beautiful vampire that I knew all to well.

"Now, now, is that the way you greet your old friends, Bails?"


	2. Ultimatum

**Ultimatum**

My demeanor changed instantly, and I relaxed from my crouch and smiled at my now only half-unwanted visitor.

"Heidi," I nodded at the beautiful vampire and felt my mouth start to grin by itself. Honestly, my kind had the worst timing ... Just when I start getting closer with Daniel, my stupid not-so-humane and all-human diet, best friend from my time in the Volturi had to come ruin it. I'd have to avoid, but still manage to protect him from danger during the duration of her stay. Then again, Heidi was my friend. Maybe she'd assist in my quest in keeping my human alive, presuming of course that she could keep her teeth to herself.

I pulled at the possibility of Heidi meeting Daniel and, typically, felt nothing. Though there was a positive feel to the outcome, maybe it could work. But would she allow me to keep him human until I was ready to inject him with my venom.

A shudder tingled softly down my spine. I wasn't sure if what I saw was a Glimpse of him writhing in pain on his sofa, or if it was just a crazy mental image.

"Hello there, Bails," Heidi grinned happily as she danced her way to me wrapping me in a tight grip. "Long time no see. Five decades, is it?"

"Six," I reminded with a grin, returning the hug. "What _are_ you doing _here_ Heidi?"

"Aren't I allowed to visit my friend with the odd yellow eyes?" she mocked hurt and shock.

I rolled my eyes and lead her to the couch with my hand on her lower back.

"How are things with the Volturi?" I asked, making conversation. The electrical current told me to be careful, but peaceful. I reached inside my head and pulled at the most likely possibility of what's going on.

She wanted to try and get me to help her with an issue with a Volturi, but even if I rejected, she would still spend time with me, genuinely happy to be in my company again.

Well that's reassuring.

"You're using your ability on me. Don't you trust me, Bails?" Heidi joked. She'd recognized my blank posture when I searched through probability.

"I was with the Volturi for four hundred years, remember? As far as I can remember – we didn't make social visits."

We never did. Any visit by the Volturi generally meant that somebody was going to be ripped apart and the pieces would then be burnt. I'd been part of the search-and-destroy parties plenty of times.

"We don't, and this isn't a social visit, per se. Though, I would like to spend some time with my best friend before I leave."

"Alright, hit me. What's going on, Heidi? I know that you need my help with something. Aro wouldn't have sent you here without a reason."

"Must we rush this visit, Bails? Yes, the Volturi need you and your skill, but not for another three months. Besides, Aro didn't send me here."

"Ah, so Caius sent you then?"

"That's completely beside the point," she said and I was sure if she was human she would have blushed.

"How is the Volturi going without you being there to horde in their meals?"

"Demetri is handling that job during my absence."

"And how long will your _absence_ be from Volterra?"

"You already know that, Bails."

"Humor me for conversation purposes," I said, though really I did know how long she would be here in the country; just a week and a half, not very long at all.

"How have you been holding up, Bails? You said in Volterra that you _had_ to leave, and that you _had _to move to Australia. Australia! One of the sunniest places on the planet. Seriously, Bailey, what were you thinking?"

"You know me, Heidi. I don't think." We both grinned, knowing that this was true. "I got the instinct to move here, so I did. I didn't feel right in Volterra anymore."

"Why'd you change your diet? Surely _animals_ don't taste as good as humans."

"No way, they're pretty much disgusting. But I do it for a stronger reason than taste."

"Oh? Do tell! I love good gossip!"

I rolled my eyes. This was typical Heidi behavior, but it was highly entertaining.

"La tua cantante," I muttered and looked at the ground. I made the cowardly lion look like the terminator. And I was a vampire for Christ's sake!

"You did what?" she demanded and I sighed. "Who is it? What coven is he in?"

"He is still human," I sighed.

Heidi snarled, and bared her teeth, her nose was wrinkled ferociously. I knew why, my species are forbidden to excessive attachments to humans without the will to turn them.

"Bailey, you know what will happen if it all ends … awkwardly."

"It won't, I do plan on turning him, just not quite yet. I'm not sure I'm quite ready to watch him put through three days of agony."

"Does he know what you are?"

"No. Technically we only met today. But I've been … watching him for the past three years, except when I'm hunting and summer during the day time."

"Stalker," she teased and I slapped her. "So, do I get to see him?"

"Heidi … I've been trying to protect him from our kind, and any other danger. He smells better than anything! I don't know if you could hold yourself back."

"Why don't you just look for the best possibility?"

"I can't see the outcomes with him, just how to get there."

"But that hasn't happened since Felix! Aro said that he had a theory that your ability doesn't work with people that are destined to be vampires!"

"I know, I know. You don't need to remind me, you know?"

"What does the human smell like?"

"Lemon and rose," I cooed absently, remembering holding him in my arms and my tongue pressed against his jugular vein.

"Odd combination," she said through a breath. "I promise I won't kill him. He's yours, so not a drop of the human's blood will touch my tongue."

"Fine," I sighed selfishly.

Heidi started jumping up and down cheerfully, clapping her hands which sounded slightly like soft thunder. I frowned at her and she immediately stopped, seeing her mistake.

"How are things going with Demetri?" I asked, last I remembered, there was some serious flirting going on between the two vampires.

"They're okay, I guess. Can we leave to see your human now?"

"I'm going to need to hunt. I barely got through last time."

"How long since you were with him last?"

"I was just there before I came here."

"Well let's go hunt," she said and her eyes started to darken.

I shuddered and suddenly felt sorry for the man I knew that Heidi would feed on. I bolted from the door and ran for the local park. A whole pack of dingoes slept around on the ground lazily and pleasantly. I let out a snarl and leapt from the wooden fence onto the biggest canine I could find and immediately snapped the creature's neck. I then sunk my teeth into the animal's fur, skin, sinew and then the jugular and moaned softly as the wrongly flavored thick, red syrup soaked my mouth and flooded my throat.

I picked up the carcass and ran with it before depositing it into the crocodile inhabited water. Two birds with one stone, I get fed and so do a few reptiles.

Once I got back to my small house Heidi was already there waiting for me, her eyes a normal shade of red.

"Did the human taste good?"

"He was better than cattle, definitely."

"Dingo, actually," I grinned and poked my tongue at her. I grabbed Heidi's hand and pulled her from the house against, running as fast as I could until we arrived in the vicinity of Daniel's flat. I glared deeply at Heidi and told her to hold her breathe until I told her she could breathe again. She frowned, but did as I asked her to. She wanted this to work. She wanted me to be happy.

I was just worried what Aro would say and think once he touched her hand and saw for himself everything that happened this day. The desperation of me trying to keep Daniel safe and preventing his death until the time to turn him was right, which sadly wasn't now.

We climbed up the side of the building, stealthily passing the one window that had a light one.

Besides vampires, who the hell would be up and awake at four twenty in the morning?

Once we reached his apartment I slowly pushed the window open and climbed in and unnecessarily helped Heidi in. She laughed her soft soprano laugh, rolled her eyes and, with my help, slipped elegantly through the window.

I lead her to Daniel's bedroom and then got lost in a trance as my eyes swept over his body. He'd shuffled around in his sleep, messing up the bed. His hair laid in a complete mess and there were creases in his face from the pillow.

"Bailey, can I breathe now?" Heidi asked softly and inaudible to a human. She broke me from the trance with her soft voice. I sighed and nodded at her. I heard a sharp intake of breathe and then a low snarl. I turned around and saw her with a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

I snarled back at her, a lot louder and stepped in between her and Daniel. Suddenly Heidi pounced at me and knocked me to the ground.

"Heidi," I groaned and turned us over and pinned her to the ground. She thrashed around under my hands and tried to get out, but I wouldn't let her out. I heard a gasp and I held myself very still, keeping Heidi still too.

Daniel was awake.

I leapt up, grabbed Heidi by the wrist and ran out of the apartment, closing the window behind me.

"Heidi, calm down! You promised, remember!"

Heidi breathed in deeply and held very still with her eyes closed tight.

"I … I … I apologize incredulously. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I'd never seen Heidi act like this, it was odd. It was frightening.

"I forgive you," I said and looked up at the window and saw Daniel standing there looking out absently. He would be getting up for work anyway around this time. Maybe he'd pass off what happened as a dream?

"Let's just hope that he does pass it off as a dream, or I'll have no choice but to turn him," I growled angrily. Heidi looked up at me, with her arms around her knees, her red eyes looking sorrowfully through her mahogany hair.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's cool. I've got my ability, remember? Technically, unless we tell him what we are … he doesn't know. He would have only seen us for a split second. He may think he just dreamt it."

"Bails, you know Aro won't think like that. But he'll know you have full intention of turning Daniel. … You do have the intention, right?"

I sighed, I didn't know.

"I don't know, I mean. Sure, I want him as my mate … I think. But I don't think _he_ would want to be _my_ mate."

"Why not?" she demanded genuinely confused.

"I don't even know if he's like _me_. And what human would want to be with a vampire?"

"Ah, Bails. That's one of the reasons why I'm here…"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember Carlisle?"

"The other yellow-eye? Heidi, I'd left before he spent time with the Volturi."

"Yes, quite right," she sighed and started again. "Well, one of the members in his coven, Edward, fell in love with a human girl named Bella. Bella was fully aware of what Edward, Carlisle and the rest of Carlisle's coven were and swore herself to secrecy. Though Aro was still pissed about it. But he gave Edward an ultimatum – either Bella had to be turned or she'd have to be executed.

"Of course, the Fortune-teller, Alice, showed Aro that she saw that Bella would become a vampire, so Aro decided to leave the situation for the time being, but that we would access the situation later. Then back in the American spring, there was another Newborn war."

I gasped, the wars were forbidden, yet our kind still did it. I let out a low snarl.

"Easy Bails. Anyway, the Newborns were set against the Carlisle's coven. Luckily, the Cullen's seemed to deal with the Newborns easily. Jane, Demetri and Felix were sent out, and they came back three weeks later with the news that Bella was still human. The oddest thing is, Jane's, Demetri's, Aro's and Edward's abilities don't work on Bella, and we're guessing that Alec's or your ability would not work on Bella."

"Why not?" I asked curiously with my left eyebrow raised high.

"We're not completely sure, but we are positive that it would have something to do with what her ability will be once she is a vampire. _If_ she is turned into a vampire. However, a month or so ago we received word from a very close friend of Carlisle, that Bella _is_ now a vampire, however her and Edward are associating with werewolves and have created an Immortal Child."

"They did _what_?"

"Exactly, they've created an Immortal Child, so Aro sent me here, as your friend to get you to assist in the execution of the Olympic coven. However, Aro and Marcus did decide that you will _not _be forced to take part in this campaign."

"Well _that's_ a relief," I said my voice full of sarcasm. "What did _Caius_ say?"

"Caius is sort of … demanding that you take part. He said that you would be a necessary _pawn_ in the game of chess. He seems to have the idea that the Olympic coven will not go down without a fight. They seem quite like you. They seem to be able to find loopholes. Most of the coven is highly skilled, and all would be welcome to join the Volturi, I'm sure."

"Aro's recruiting?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Aro was normally quite nit-picky about whom he let join his ranks, but from what I'd recently heard he was accepting every vampire that walked off the street.

"I know, I know. Who knew, eh? I think he has a feeling that something is going to go wrong with the Volturi."

There was hinting in her voice, she wanted me to search out all _likely_ possibilities that would be happening with the Volturi. No one but the Romanians had the want to attack the Volturi, so they were the only possibility. But they knew that they were no match against the Volturi, especially with Jane and Alec in their forces. That, and if rumors serve correct – Stefan and Vladimir are all that remain of the Romanian coven.

Heidi crossed her arms and glared meaningfully and destructively at the coffee table. The possibility of her ripping it apart ran through with an electrical feeling.

"Don't even think about it," I growled lightly. She grinned and looked away, though the possibility remained, I felt more that she would choose to start off a conversation.

I chose to start the conversation for her. If I was going to hell, I may as well do it thoroughly.

"I won't take part in it."

Heidi's face dropped slightly but her composure stayed the same. A slight smile crept at her perfect, white lips.

"However," I continued. "I will let you know that the only possible outcome that would be bad for the Volturi at this time that I see is the Romanians. But they're not a problem. I do feel that there _will_ be a confrontation though, a mass conflict. But I don't think that it'll end badly. For either side."

"So the Cullen's are going to weasel their way out, are they?"

"I'm not sure. Do tell Aro that I said to be careful. If it comes to a fight, the Volturi will be hurt, badly."

Heidi snarled and growled at the news, and I held my stance and blank expression. The Volturi were not my business anymore.

"What are you going to do with the _human_?" she asked calmly and friendly.

I smiled at her question and then took half a second of serious thought to think about my answer. I could not lie to Heidi, but I wasn't quite sure what the truth was.

"I _think_ that I'll try and find him later today, coincidently of course. He won't suspect that I'm following him. I'll have to hunt _again_ during the day incase he invites me into his home like he did twelve hours ago. Of course this time I'll accept."

"And if he asks about what happened tonight? Will you lie to the one you care so much for, or will you tell him the truth and condemn him to death or a life of night?"

"I will do what I feel is the right thing to do, Heidi."

"That's not your decision to make, _Bailey_," Heidi said. "Your human will be fine as long as he is oblivious to the truth. That is all I can promise. If the human becomes aware he will either be turned or executed and by the facts that you have given me it looks as though he will be turned."

I rolled my eyes and just nodded at her then looking at the clock. Five thirty. Daniel would be getting ready to leave for work, and I would have to follow him _without_ Heidi.

"Heidi, I've got to go. I've got looking after to do."

"I'm coming with, but I _will_ control myself this time, I know I will."

I sighed and looked at the possibility. I had to say, it looked good.

"Fine," I growled and ran to the train station with her only three paces behind. We both leapt simultaneously together and landed on the steel top of the train, keeping ourselves up by holding how determined hands onto the railing on top.

"Humans," Heidi snorted. "They travel in silver tubes like these daily? I mean really, I could walk faster than this thing. Maybe even _crawl_!"

"I've got to keep away from people seeing us, Heidi. And this way we're right on top of him when he comes onto the train without him knowing."

"You've planned this all out, haven't you?"

"Well, I have been protecting him for the past four years."

"Very inconspicuous, Bailey," she said with a voice with sarcasm that could have made Caius proud.

"Speaking of conspicuousness; you won't be able to attend when I spend some personal time with Daniel at his home."

"Why not?" she demanded in a whining, childish tone that did not suit her.

"How would it look to him if after he _dreams_ of me fighting a beautiful woman, two hours later he sees me and that same said female on a train?"

"Ah, good point."

As the train slowed down to Daniel's stop we threw ourselves lightly against the metal, lying flat and hidden. I draped an arm over Heidi's diaphragm and held her to the top of the train as Daniel's scent flared down my nostrils. Heidi did not resist, she did not breathe. She _did_ remain calm, firm and resolute, but I did not relax the pressure my forearm had against her. Again the train took off and I looked over at Heidi. Her hair waving gracefully in the fierce, strong wind and light rain.

Even in the wet Daniel's scent stood out strong, especially the citric part of the unique delicious smell.

Heidi inhaled slowly, but made no motion to attack, her eyes merely just darkened.

"Can you manage it?" I asked, loosening my grip. She gave a small and soft nod before we both hastily jumped to our feet and ran to the front of the train, leaping off of the moving tube and running along the station.

"I'll be watching," she said menacingly but jokingly. I grinned at her and she ran into the shadows of the oncoming sunrise, though the overcast hid the UV rays which glittered our skins.

I ran around the station and sat myself down on a wooden bench reading an uninteresting newspaper as I waited for Daniel's small body to come through the crowd. I didn't have to wait long before his scent hit me and momentarily later his face caught my eye. Unfortunately _my_ face caught _his_ eye too. He grimaced which caused my heart to catch in my throat. Obviously he was instantly reminded about his so-called dream last night.

He had a confident look in his eye as he smiled friendly, but unsurely at me. He didn't stop to say hello, he didn't stop at all. He just kept going, and with or without him knowing I would be following. I felt angry, enraged, furious, but I had no idea why. I just didn't like that he'd seen Heidi and I last night. It felt wrong.

Daniel walked into the warehouse and I climbed up a large tree that faced the building. I shuddered with slight pleasure as he pulled off his jacket and black shirt, standing in the staff change room in just a pair of track-suit pants. The moment was ruined and I felt the weight on the branch change.

"Oh wow, he's quite an attractive little flower, isn't it?" Heidi asked and she sat down on the branch. This was her first good look at him.

"Mm-hmm," I murmured and kept my eyes on Daniel as he pulled his bright orange shirt over his naturally tanned chest. He wrapped his arms around himself and ran his hands up and down his arms to keep himself warm. He stuffed his clothes into his bag and left the room.

"Come on," I said and leapt from the tree onto the roof of the building. One twelfth of a second later there was a second light thud as Heidi placed her feet a few meters behind mine. I stopped to an abrupt holt and Heidi almost continued her run.

"Wha—"

"Quiet," I hissed and leapt to another tree.

"Let's see," Daniel's voice was barely a whisper. "I'm on the fork-lift today."

I hissed softly and watched him walk to the machine. Heidi laughed as he tripped and cursed, I just growled softly without moving my eyes.

"Heidi, if you're going to help me you need to be quiet. I've got to concentrate, see if there are any dangers coming."

"Whatever," her tone reminded me of Marcus.

Daniel climbed up into the cabin of the yellow vehicle and started it up. There was a snarl that brought the vehicle to life. I felt the tension on the branch go away as Heidi jumped off, running onto the roof of the building to guard him tactfully.

He groaned as the fork lift would not do what he wanted and I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes. Put him in a normal car, and he's a professional. Put him in a fork lift and he's a nightmare.

Venom flooded my mouth and electricity rushed through my skin and his eyes seemed to look up from the cabin and look directly into my bright golden eyes. His body seemed to tense up as if he could see me, but it was impossible from this distance. I looked up at the sky and saw a ray of sunlight burst through onto my arm.

My _glittering_ arm.

Daniel would have seen the glittering from my skin and wondered what it was.

I waited patiently for him to look away before I climbed to a higher branch. From this view I could see Heidi, who was looking down one of the sky lights, and I could see Daniel clearly.

Heidi and I followed Daniel from the warehouse back to the train station where she jumped out of sight onto the roof of the station and climbing onto the train.

There, in the exact same seat as he was in yesterday, sat my human. He was charmingly boyish and mature in his stature with a calm, strong and preoccupied face. Slowly and with great resolute and calmness I walked towards him. His eyes lit up in alarm, recognition and euphoria as he spotted me walking through the crowded train. He unnecessarily made room for me to sit next to him in the same spot as yesterday. I did not want to disappoint him and allowed myself to sit in the reserved spot.

"Hey, um, Bailey right?" he nervously asked. Of course he'd be nervous after what he saw last night. It was times like this when I absolutely _hated_ being a vampire; when people would be afraid or nervous around me.

"Ah, you remembered," I grinned, accidentally showing all my teeth. His body tensed up in intimidation, but other than that he didn't seem too bothered. "Did you have a good day at work, Daniel?"

"I did, I did. Were you looking for someone again?"

"I was," I nodded and heard the ghostly laugh from above me.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah, I found him."

"I'm glad," he said and sighed with disappointment. I was not meant to hear the sigh, clearly. But the disappointment bothered me. Did he not already suspect that it was him that I was looking for? That I had been looking for him since 1249 when I was created?

"Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no. Nothing is wrong," he smiled at me reassuringly and I knew not to pry any further … for now.

"Um, I was wondering," I started and waited for his reaction to see if he was interested in my following proposition. Really … I did not want to wait until I was invited into his home. But I wanted to be in there with him conscious.

"And what were you wondering Bailey?" he joked. Good, progress from the fear. He was jesting confidently. He was not quite as nervous as he had been three minutes ago.

"Well, yesterday when I ran into you, you had offered for me to spend some time with you. I was wondering if the offer was still there? I don't want to impose on you or anything if you already had plans."

There was a sudden gleam in Daniel's eye and his blood started pumping through his veins and arteries a dozen times faster than normal. His delicious heartbeat skyrocketing.

"Uh, nope. No plans. None at all," he rambled and I chuckled. I heard Heidi pretend to gag and then laugh whilst drumming her fingernails on the metal.

"You're more than welcome over, for as long as you like," he continued.

"Don't say that," I soothingly warned. "I may not leave."

That probably wasn't the right thing to say. His heartbeat started racing faster, and I was afraid that in a moment Daniel would have a heart attack.

"Um, I, um, have no idea what we'd do. I, uh, guess we could watch a few movies or something," he stumbled with his words and I chuckled quite loudly. Blood rushed to Daniel's cheeks and ears with embarrassment.

"A movie or two sounds just fine," I tried to soothe him with my voice before the blood in his cheeks made me jump on him, or made Heidi rip through the ceiling and lunge at him. Luckily it worked. He took a deep breathe through his nose and exhaled through his mouth his heartbeat slowing down and calming as he repeated the motion six times.


End file.
